The purpose of this study is to review all of the clinical and pathologic data of all patients treated with non-Hodgkin's lymphoma at the NIH since the opening of the Clinical Center in order to: 1) characterize the population; 2) understand the natural course of the disease, e.g., histologic progression; 3) evaluate current histologic classifications; and 4) correlate treatment and staging data with survival.